O Segundo Mundo
by Ianiel
Summary: Uma garota da Terra vai para Hyrule por acidente. Lá ela conhece Link e ele e Zelda a ajudam a voltar para casa.


O Segundo Mundo  
por Maria Thereza M.A.  
UM  
  
Ianiel nadava calmamente pelo rio quando encontrou uma estranha caverna submersa. Sempre aventureira, ela entrou na caverna. A cada centímetro que percorria, a escuridão ia mais e mais tomando conta da pequena caverna, que já estava totalmente escura. Ianiel não podia enxergar absolutamente nada. Apenas escuridão. Mas não havia problema, ela nunca tivera medo do escuro. Até que começou a ficar sem ar. Se tentasse colocar algo pra dentro dos pulmões, seria água.   
Ela já estava desesperada quando viu a luz. A saída do túnel, sua salvação! Ela nem imaginou que a caverna teria um fim. Quando entrou, pensou que poderia simplesmente dar a volta e subir à superfície, mas a caverna era estreita demais. Seus pulmões gritavam por ar quando ela finalmente atingiu a superfície no final da caverna.  
    Respirando fundo e abrindo os olhos, Ianiel viu o que nunca imaginaria ver. Um vasto lago de águas transparentes, diferente dos lagos poluídos que vira. Havia uma árvore morta ao lado de um estranho sinal no chão sobre a ilha que o lago rodeava. Na margem, uma estranha construção e algo que parecia uma horta com um espantalho. Ianiel flutuava sobre uma plataforma submersa, parecia algum tipo de ruínas de uma civilização aquática há muito esquecida. A abertura pela qual tinha saído estava completamente congelada. Não havia como voltar.  
    Sem mais o que fazer, ela saiu da água e se deitou na grama ao lado da horta, às margens do lago. Queria apenas descansar do sufoco que passara e deixar que o sol quente secasse suas roupas e seus cabelos. Ficou pensando em como ela poderia ter vindo parar nesse lugar tão diferente de onde estava antes. "Não nadei tanto assim" ela pensou. E sem perceber, adormeceu.  
  
DOIS  
  
    Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos azuis olhando para ela. O susto foi tão grande que ela se levantou bruscamente, batendo a cabeça na testa do rapaz que a observava. Se acalmando, ela pôde olhar melhor para ele. Um bagunçado cabelo loiro emoldurava seu belo rosto, enquanto um gorro verde cobria parte de sua cabeça. Usava um brinco de argola em cada uma das orelhas pontudas e longas. Ele usava roupas estranhas, do tipo medievais. "Ah, que legal. Mais nerds do RPG.", pensou Ianiel. O rapaz estava usando uma túnica da mesma cor e tecido que o gorro sobre calça e blusa branca. Tinha botas e luvas de couro marrom, e havia um escudo e uma espada embainhada em suas costas.  
- Desculpe. - Disse Ianiel - Eu não tinha te visto.  
    - Tudo bem. Mas quem é você?  
    - Ianiel. E você?   
    - Me chamo Link. - O rapaz respondeu.  
    - Onde eu estou? - Ianiel perguntou  
    - No Lake Hylia.  
    - Aonde fica isso??  
    - Em Hyrule. - Link estranhou que essa garota não soubesse nada sobre o Lake Hylia. - Você não é daqui, é?  
    - Não. Só sei que entrei numa caverna em baixo d'água e sai por aquela abertura ali. - disse Ianiel, apontando para o buraco congelado.  
- Como pode ter vindo dali? A passagem para o Zora's Domain está congelada desde que Ganondorf conseguiu o Triforce do poder!  
    - O quê?  
    Ianiel não entendia uma só palavra do que Link dizia. Toda aquela história sobre Ganondorf e Triforces só a estava deixando mais confusa. Ela só queria voltar pra casa!  
    - Link, me ajude a voltar pra casa! - Ela quase implorou  
    - Como você quer que eu a ajude?  
    Link sentiu pena da garota. Ele sabia como era ficar longe de sua família, de sua casa, de seus amigos. Ele decidiu ajudá-la. Mas como? Obviamente ela não era de Hyrule nem de nenhum outro lugar que Link conhecia. Mas talvez Zelda conhecesse. Ela era inteligente, saberia o que fazer. Link resolveu começar por aí. Perguntando à Princesa Zelda sobre esse lugar, e levando Ianiel para falar com ela. Mas já estava anoitecendo e até que chegassem ao Hyrule Castle, Zelda já estaria na cama. Passariam a noite na casa dele e amanhã, pela manhã, visitariam a Princesa.  
    - Venha comigo. Passaremos a noite em minha casa e amanhã te levarei para ver Zelda. Ela deve saber algo que nos ajude a levar você de volta. - Disse Link, levantando-se. Ianiel fez o mesmo.  
    - Obrigada. - Ela sorriu  
    Link sorriu de volta. Era o sorriso mais belo que já vira em toda sua vida. Ela o observou enquanto ele montava Epona e se aproximava. Link extendeu-lhe a mão esquerda para ajudá-la a montar também.  
    - Segure-se firme. - Ele disse  
    Ianiel colocou os braços ao redor da cintura de Link. Ele segurou as rédeas e guiou Epona pelo Hyrule Field. Ianiel apenas observava a beleza daquele lugar. Vez ou outra um ser que Link chamava de Poe aparecia. Ele explicou que sete anos atrás essas criaturas não vagavam por Hyrule. Ganondorf fizera isso com a terra que um dia fora tão calma. Link explicou também tudo o que acontecera com Hyrule e com ele mesmo por culpa de Ganondorf.   
    Link fez Epona parar na entrada para a Kokiri Forest. Ele e Ianiel desmontaram do cavalo e passaram pela ponte em Lost Woods. Ao entrar na floresta, vários kokiris curiosos se perguntavam quem seria aquela estranha que chegou à floresta.  
    - Por que só vivem crianças aqui? - Ianiel perguntou  
    - São kokiris. - Respondeu Link. - Nunca crescem. E também não podem sair da floresta.  
    - Por que não? O que acontece se saírem?  
    - Morrem.  
    - E por que todos eles tem uma fada como a sua?  
    - É uma longa história. Contarei-lhe numa outra ocasião.  
    Se outra pessoa lhe fizesse tantas perguntas assim, Link se irritaria. Mas com Ianiel era diferente. Ela não tinha culpa, não sabia absolutamente nada sobre esse mundo tão estranho em que havia chegado.  
    Ela seguiu Link pela pequena escada de madeira que subia até a casa dele, no topo de uma pequena árvore. Todos os kokiris viviam em tocos de árvore. As histórias de Ianiel sobre casas de cimento e grandes construções que abrigavam várias casas não agradaram Link. Ele já vira casas de pedra em Kakariko Village e no próprio Hyrule Castle, mas nunca esse tal cimento.  
    - Bem vinda ao meu lar! - Link disse enquanto entrava pela única porta de toda a casa, que tinha um só cômodo. - É bem pequeno, mas sempre tem lugar pra mais um!  
    Ianiel riu de tais clichês. Link vestiu uma túnica de dormir, arrumou algumas almofadas no chão, deitou-se e logo adormeceu. Ianiel se deitou na cama de Link, mas não conseguia dormir. Ficou olhando para as estrelas que cobriam o céu da floresta e pensando em tudo que acontecera.  
  
TRÊS  
  
    Quando Link acordou, ao nascer do sol, Ianiel estava sentada na cama.  
    - Há quanto tempo está acordada? - Ele perguntou  
    - Algumas horas.  
    Ianiel mentiu. Na verdade, ela nem tinha dormido. Passou toda a noite em claro, alternando o olhar das estrelas para Link, e de Link para as estrelas. Ela o observou enquanto ele se vestia e bebia uma garrafa de Leite Lon Lon no café da manhã, oferecendo-a um gole.  
- Agora estamos prontos para ir ver Zelda no Hyrule Cas...  
    De repente Link se lembrou: não havia mais Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf o tomara há sete anos e agora só há o terrível Ganon's Castle. Quando Ganondorf invadiu o Market, que rodeia o Hyrule Castle, as pessoas que lá viviam se mudaram para a Kakariko Village. Talvez Zelda estivesse lá, mas onde exatamente? Link sabia que a casa de Impa, a guardiã de Zelda, ficava lá. Se Zelda estivesse em Kakariko, estaria escondida com Impa.  
    - Mudança de planos. - Disse Link enquanto ele e Ianiel desciam pela pequena escada de madeira - Vamos procurar Zelda na Kakariko Village.  
    - Por que? O que aconteceu com o tal Castelo?  
    Link explicou toda a história enquanto os dois cavalgavam Epona até Kakariko, que não ficava longe. Ele e Ianiel desmontaram perto das escadas na entrada da vila. Enquanto andavam até a casa de Impa, os moradores prendiam sua atenção em Ianiel. Era uma garota estranha, principalmente na aparência. Em Hyrule, as únicas mulheres que usavam calças eram as ladras Gerudo, e ainda assim de um estilo totalmente diferente das de Ianiel. Ela usava calças amarelas, muito largas e cheia de bolsos, cobrindo seus pés descalços. Ela deixara os tênis All Star na margem do rio quando resolveu nadar e encontrou a caverna. Sentia falta deles agora. Uma camiseta de algodão vermelha e sem mangas deixava seu umbigo de fora. A cor violeta em seus cabelos curtos era apenas tintura, mas tanto os moradores de Kakariko quanto os kokiris e Link pensaram que era natural. Ela deixara as pulseiras de plástico coloridas que usava no braço direito junto com os tênis, mas o relógio transparente (agora encardido pelo uso) à prova d'água ainda estava com ela, juntamente com os cordões azul e branco que amarrava no braço esquerdo para enfeitar um pouco mais o relógio sem graça.  
    Link bateu na porta e um rapaz atendeu. Ianiel ouviu Link perguntar sobre Impa e o rapaz responder que ela não estava. Link entrou de qualquer jeito e Ianiel o seguiu. Zelda estava lá, sentada numa das cadeiras de madeira ao redor da mesa.  
    - Zelda! Que bom que a encontrei! Esta é Ianiel. - Link disse, apontando para ela - Ela diz que entrou numa caverna em baixo d'água e saiu pela passagem congelada do Lake Hylia. Não conhece absolutamente nada sobre Hyrule e diz que quer voltar pra casa.  
    - Isso é estranho. - Disse Zelda, pensativa - Os livros falam de um mundo paralelo a Hyrule, mas a maioria da população não acredita que seja verdade. Se você fosse mesmo de lá seria uma...  
    - Humana. - Ianiel terminou a frase de Zelda  
    Uma sombra de espanto cobriu o rosto da Princesa. Ela havia lido livros sobre os humanos desde que era pequena, sempre desejara conhecer um e agora havia uma humana bem na sua frente.  
    - Chamamos nosso planeta de Terra. - Ianiel continuou  
    Ao ouvir isso, Zelda foi até a enorme estante e retirou o mais grosso de todos os livros que havia ali e jogou-o sobre a mesa. Este tinha uma capa de couro marrom onde, em letras douradas, havia os dizeres "TERRA - O SEGUNDO MUNDO". Link empalideceu, mas Ianiel não entendeu o porquê, afinal o título do livro estava escrito em letras do alfabeto hylian, totalmente incompreensíveis para ela.   
    - Princesa, esse livro aí diz o que eu preciso fazer pra voltar pra casa? Ou por que eu vim parar aqui? - perguntou Ianiel  
    - Creio que sim, deixe-me procurar melhor. - Zelda disse enquanto folheava o livro  
    Ianiel via figuras de crianças jogando futebol e videogame, o que para Zelda e Link não passava de pequenos hylians chutando uma coisa redonda e controlando gente em caixas de vidro mágico. Também via imagens da destruição que os humanos estavam causando a seu planeta.  
    - Aha!! - Zelda interrompeu seus pensamentos - Aqui diz que o portal para a Terra se abre a cada cinco anos, sempre numa época diferente em um dos portais internos de Hyrule numa ordem aleatória.  
    - E isso significa... - Link a encorajou a explicar mais  
    - Isso significa que daqui a cinco anos ela deverá passar o ano inteiro na frente do portal do Lake Hylia, para que não haja perigo de ir parar a quilômetros de onde veio, e talvez ele não se abra.  
    - Não tem um jeito mais fácil, não? - Perguntou Ianiel, desanimada  
    - Bem, eu poderia abrir o portal com algum feitiço, mas se fizesse isso, Ganondorf sentiria a magia e descobriria meu paradeiro. Além do mais, eu não conheço o feitiço que faz o portal se abrir.  
    - Então o primeiro passo é destruir Ganondorf. - Disse Link  
    - Depois descobrir qual é o feitiço. - Continuou Ianiel  
- É, basicamente é isso. - Respondeu a Princesa  
Ianiel se sentiu culpada. Zelda e Link fariam tudo aquilo só para ajudá-la e ela não iria fazer nada em troca. Resolveu que iria pelo menos ajudá-los a destruir Ganondorf e descobrir o feitiço.  
    - Ajudarei Link a destruir Ganondorf! - Ela quebrou o silêncio  
    - Ma-mas você não pode! Não sabe nem segurar uma espada! - Link se espantou com a atitude da humana  
    - Ah não, é?  
    Ianiel treinava kendo na Terra. Era uma técnica japonesa, mas serviria com as espadas forjadas em Hyrule. Num movimento rápido, ela tirou a Master Sword das costas de Link, ignorando os "Ei!" que ele gritava. Logo ele tinha a lâmina da Master Sword a menos de um milímetro de distância de sua garganta.  
    - Quem é que não sabe segurar uma espada? - Perguntou Ianiel, sarcástica  
    Link olhava bem dentro dos olhos escuros dela. O rosto dela estava a menos de um palmo de distância do seu. Podia senti-la respirar. Ele a viu corar e deixar a Master Sword cair quando lembrou-se de que Zelda ainda estava na sala.  
    - Mas mesmo assim você não sabe do que Ganondorf é capaz. - Disse Link, tentando disfarçar que também estava corado - Pode ser perigoso para você. Não adiantaria nada se você morresse tentando derrotá-lo. Todo nosso esforço seria em vão.  
- Eu não vou morrer. Já venci muitos campeonatos na Terra. - Disse Ianiel, cheia de si  
- Ganondorf não é um espadachim qualquer da Terra! Parece que aquele demônio não é nem de Hyrule. - Disse Link  
    Ele estava tentando convencê-la a não lutar. Não tinha esperanças nem de que ele mesmo pudesse vencer Ganondorf, quanto mais Ianiel, que não fazia idéia do poder dele. Mas parecia que ela não iria desistir tão fácil.  
    - Deixe-a, Link. - Disse Zelda - Se ela insiste em lutar, ótimo! É mais um contra Ganondorf.  
    Link assentiu.   
    - Mas eu apenas lhe peço que treine muito e se prepare bem. - Disse Link, preocupado com Ianiel - Acredite, ele será o pior inimigo que você enfrentará em sua vida.  
    - Não se preocupe. Venceremos esta batalha, não importa o que aconteça. - Disse Ianiel, sorrindo  
    Eles agradeceram Zelda pela ajuda e prometeram ajudá-la a descobrir o feitiço depois de derrotarem Ganon. Ao ver Link sair e fechar a porta, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Zelda.  
  
QUATRO  
  
    - Você poderia me arranjar alguns sapatos? Não agüento mais ficar andando descalça por aí! - Ianiel disse enquanto eles desciam as escadas da vila.  
    - Hmmm... Acho que sim. - Disse Link, pensativo  
    Ele havia pensado em Nabooru. Ianiel tinha orelhas redondas, poderia facilmente se passar por uma gerudo com as roupas certas. Nabooru poderia ajuda-la. Link agarrou o braço direito de Ianiel, ignorando os puxões dela, e tocou a Requiem of Spirit na ocarina. Uma luz alaranjada envolveu os dois. Quando abriu os olhos, Ianiel estava parada sobre o mesmo sinal estranho que vira no lago, mas dessa vez no meio do deserto. Se Link ainda não estivesse segurando seu braço ela teria caído ao chão.  
    - O-O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ianiel, espantada  
    - Apenas teletransporte por ocarina. - Link respondeu  
    - Ah tá. Entendi tudo. - Ela disse, sarcástica  
    Os dois atravessaram a areia, fugindo das criaturas verdes que surgiam do chão, até a escadaria na entrada do Spirit Temple. Para Ianiel, o que Link respeitosamente chamava de templo parecia mais uma das pedras da Vila Velha no formato de uma enorme mulher meditando. Eles entraram no templo e logo encontraram Nabooru, a Spirit Sage. "Hmm... Roupas legias..." pensou Ianiel.  
    Link contou à Nabooru tudo o que acontecera e ela concordou em disfarçar Ianiel como uma gerudo. As duas entraram numa outra sala qualquer do templo e Link ficou na sala principal, esperando. Mal podia esperar para ver Ianiel vestida como uma gerudo.  
    Enquanto tirava seu relógio para vestir luvas parecidas com as de Link, Ianiel percebeu que ele estava andando ao contrário. Os segundos no visor digital passavam por trinta, vinte e nove, vinte e oito, por aí vai.  
    O queixo de Link caiu no chão quando Ianiel entrou na sala, totalmente vestida como gerudo. Ela parecia simplesmente linda para ele. Usava calças ainda largas, mas dessa vez vermelhas e sem bolso nenhum, indo até suas canelas. Um top branco, mais parecido com uma faixa com detalhes em cobre, cujas alças eram amarradas atrás de seu pescoço cobria apenas seus seios, deixando todo o seu abdômen nu. Por cima do top havia um colete também vermelho que era usado aberto e não alcançava sua cintura. Nos braços, luvas que deixavam as pontas de seus dedos de fora, quase como as de Link, a única diferença é que ali também haviam pequenos detalhes em cobre. Tudo isso, como pensou Ianiel, no maior estilo Jade.  
    - Está linda! - Ele disse, olhando-a dos pés à cabeça.  
    - Obrigada, mas eu sei. - Ela respondeu rindo - Mas havia necessidade de tudo isso? Eu pedi apenas um par de sapatos!  
    - Ganondorf não pode saber que você veio do Segundo Mundo. É melhor que você se disfarce como uma das gerudo, assim ele pensará que você é apenas outra das súditas dele, que não lhe traria perigo nenhum. Então o pegaremos desprevenido.  
    - Súditas dele?  
    - Ganondorf é o Rei das gerudo. - Link explicou - É uma raça só de mulheres, mas o único homem, nascido a cada 100 anos, é o rei.  
    Ianiel entendeu, mas achou uma atitude muito machista. Sua professora de português adoraria ficar a aula inteira falando sobre isso. O que em parte era bom por que toda a aula ia para o espaço. "Veja a minha situação!" pensou Ianiel "Estou com saudades até das aulas de português!". Com isso vieram mais lembranças, empurradas pelo ambiente escolar. Seus amigos com ela na hora do recreio, seus inimigos (três quartos do colégio) que ela desejou que tivessem vindo para cá no lugar dela, e até as brincadeiras idiotas de esconder o estojo de alguém na mochila de outra pessoa. Era tão divertido, ninguém nunca descobria que eram Ianiel e suas amigas que faziam isso.  
    Sentiu lágrimas prontas para cair quando lembrou-se de sua casa. Seu quarto com pôsteres do Nelly espalhados pelas paredes, seu computador, que era seu instrumento favorito de trabalho, sua cama, ah como ela queria uma noite de sono decente! Pensar que ela poderia nunca mais ver as pessoas e coisas que tanto amava fez as lágrimas despencarem de vez. Não queria que Link a visse chorando, por isso se virou. Mas era tarde demais, ele já havia percebido sua dor. Lentamente, ele se aproximou.  
    - Por que choras? - disse, enxugando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos que a luva não cobria.  
    - Sinto falta do meu mundo. - Respondeu ela, soluçando - Tudo aqui é tão estranho! E se eu não conseguir voltar?  
    Link a abraçou, numa tentativa de lhe dar conforto. Sorriu quando sentiu os braços dela se enroscarem em seu pescoço. Com a mão direita segurava a cabeça dela, apoiada em seu ombro e, com a esquerda, afagava suas costas.  
    - Calma. - Disse ele, com uma voz suave - Você vai voltar. Zelda e eu estamos te ajudando. Você verá, tudo dará certo.  
    Ele já não queria mais que Ianiel voltasse para o Segundo Mundo, como os hylians chamavam a Terra. Sem perceber, uma grande afeição por ela crescera dentro de seu coração. Conheciam-se há apenas dois dias, mas talvez fosse o que Link sempre conhecera como amor à primeira vista. Sentiu-se aliviado quando Ianiel se acalmou. Vê-la chorar era uma facada em seu coração.  
    - Eu acho que você precisa é descansar. - ele disse, agora olhando nos olhos dela, ainda vermelhos pelo pranto - Passou a noite inteira acordada.  
    - Como sabe que eu não dormi a noite passada? - respondeu Ianiel, ainda com tristeza na voz  
    - Acordei durante a noite e vi você debruçada na janela.  
    Link sentou-se no chão acarpetado do templo, puxando Ianiel para mais perto dele pelas mãos.  
    - Durma agora. - Ele dizia enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça em seu colo, deitando-se no chão - Não se preocupe com mais nada.  
    - Link - Disse ela, olhando nos olhos azuis e tão profundos daquele hylian  
    - Diga - ouvir a voz dela chamando seu nome o fizera estremecer  
    - Obrigada. Obrigada por tudo.  
    E, fechando os olhos, adormeceu. Link a ninava, acariciando seu cabelo violeta que caía pelo seu rosto até suas orelhas.  
  
CINCO  
  
    Ianiel acordou na cama de Link. Quando adormecera em seus braços no Spirit Temple, ele tocara a Minuet of Forest para que se teletransportassem para o Sacred Forest Meadow. E então a carregou nos braços escadaria abaixo e através do Lost Woods até sua casa. Todo o cômodo agora estava vazio, exceto por ela mesma.  
    - Bom dia! - Link exclamou enquanto entrava na casa  
    - Bom dia.  
    - Precisamos começar hoje os treinamentos. - ele disse - Vamos até o Sacred Forest Meadow. Derrubamos alguns moblins e aproveitamos para capturar algumas fadas na Fonte da Fadas que fica lá, como prevenção.  
    - Fadas? - Ianiel não entendia o porque de capturar as pobres fadas  
    - Se sua vida se esgotar, as fadas a reviverão.  
    - Interessante...  
    Os dois atravessaram o Lost Woods, fazendo o mesmo caminho que Link fizera sete anos atrás para encontrar Saria, sua melhor amiga. Chegando no labirinto entre as árvores que era o Sacred Forest Meadow, Ianiel desembainhou a espada Gerudo que Nabooru lhe dera.  
    - Antes de entrar num corredor, olhe para os lados. - Explicava Link - Quando o moblin virar as costas para você, ataque-o.  
    E foi o que Ianiel fez, corredor após corredor até chegar ao final do labirinto, onde havia uma escada de madeira que levava à plataforma superior, onde encontrariam a Fonte das Fadas. Link não tocou em um moblin sequer. Ele queria que Ianiel os derrotasse e mostrasse seu poder. Ela não teve problema nenhum em passar pelos inimigos, como Link tinha certeza que aconteceria. Ele a seguiu pela escada e caiu no buraco que levava à Fonte das Fadas subterrânea.  
Ianiel nunca tinha visto uma fada em sua vida, e quando viu todas aquelas fadas cor-de-rosa voando, ficou maravilhada. O brilho das fadas era a única coisa que iluminava a fonte, a água cristalina que enchia o desnível formado por dois ou três degraus de mármore parecia verter do chão como mágica. Ela imaginou que as fadas precisavam daquela água, pois sobrevoavam apenas aquela área, rodeada por pilares também de mármore.  
    - Link, isso é lindo! - Disse ela, seus olhos brilhando  
    - Ninguém sabe como essas fontes foram criadas. Mas dizem que elas nasceram junto com Hyrule, quando Din, Farore e Nayru desceram dos céus para criar nosso mundo.  
    - Ahh.  
    Ianiel achou que essa devia ser a lenda da criação do mundo deles, como na Terra a Igreja dizia que quem criara o mundo fora Deus. Ela própria acreditava mais na teoria do Big Bang.  
    - E como pegamos uma dessas? - Ela perguntou  
    - Basta fazer com que elas entrem nas garrafas.  
    Link tinha quatro garrafas vazias. Deu duas para Ianiel e ficou com as outras duas. Já tinha capturado duas fadas quando se virou para ver como ela estava indo. Ela parecia tão inocente e perfeita rindo e correndo atrás de uma fada com uma garrafa aberta na mão direita, enquanto na esquerda carregava uma fada já engarrafada.  
    E foi aí que percebeu. Eles eram quase duas crianças! Ele calculara que ela era um ano mais nova que ele. Como poderiam os dois vencer Ganon?  
    Ele delicadamente pegou nas mãos a fada que Ianiel tentava capturar. Quando ela se aproximou e parou na frente dele, ele segurou a mão dela que carregava a garrafa vazia e jogou a fada ali dentro. Link baixou o olhar para ver a reação de Ianiel. Ela era quase dez centímetros mais baixa que ele. Ela tirou os olhos da fada que se debatia dentro da garrafa para olhar para ele e sorrir.  
    O silêncio tomou conta da Fonte. Ianiel podia ouvir as batidas do coração de Link, quase tão aceleradas quanto as suas. Ele ainda segurava sua mão quando inclinou a cabeça e beijou sua bochecha esquerda.  
    - Vamos indo, precisamos continuar treinando. - Disse ele, saindo da Fonte  
    Link não tinha certeza se Ianiel sentia a mesma coisa que ele. Também não queria se envolver com nada nem ninguém antes da batalha contra Ganondorf. Ele sabia muito bem que quanto mais alto é o sonho, maior é a queda.  
  
SEIS  
  
    Os treinos continuaram por mais duas semanas, até o dia da tão esperada batalha. Link havia ensinado a Ianiel o básico de como usar um arco, mas ela não gostara, preferia sua técnica com a espada.  
    Os dois subiam a grande escadaria coberta com um tapete vermelho em direção ao topo do Ganon's Castle. A música do órgão ficava cada vez mais alta. Eles haviam destruído as seis barreiras que impediam a passagem para a Torre Principal. Lá dentro ainda encontraram mais inimigos que guardavam Ganon. Derrotaram todos sem dificuldade.   
    Estavam agora parados em frente à porta, se preparando para o que viria a seguir. Link respirou fundo e se virou para Ianiel.  
    - Pronta? - Ele perguntou  
    - Pronta! - Ela respondeu, cheia de determinação  
    Link queria chorar. Ianiel estava empolgada e confiante demais! Não fazia idéia do poder de Ganon!  
    - Não o subestime. - Ele disse - Dê o melhor de si, não tenha piedade.  
    - Certo.  
    Link pegou a mão dela. Estava tremendo, assim como ele.   
    - Vamos! - Ele disse antes de entrarem  
    Ganondorf era quem estava tocando o órgão. Uma capa vermelha cobria sua armadura. Na mão direita ele exibia o símbolo da Triforce do Poder roubada. Quando percebeu a presença dos dois na sala, se virou.  
    - Parece que você tem companhia, garoto. - Disse, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto - Quem diria? Uma gerudo! Deve ser seguidora de Nabooru, aquela traidora!  
    Ele caíra direitinho no plano.  
    - Você vai pagar por tudo que fez a Hyrule! - Disse Link. Seus olhos ameaçadores não assustavam Ganon  
    Ao dizer isso, a torre começou a tremer e parte do chão caiu no andar de baixo. Sobraram apenas uma plataforma central e uma junto às paredes. Link e Ianiel ainda estavam próximos à porta, por isso não caíram junto com o chão, o que era a intenção de Ganon. O Rei das Gerudo flutuava sobre a plataforma central quando lançou uma magia que Link rebateu, acertando-o e fazendo com que caísse.  
    A estratégia que ele havia combinado com Ianiel era que, quando Ganondorf caísse por um de seus ataques, ela o acertaria. E foi o que fez. Saltou sobre o vão entre as duas plataformas e atacou-o sem dó com a espada Gerudo. Quando ele se recuperou dos ataques, Ianiel saltou de volta as plataformas, para ficar em maior segurança.  
    Uma energia negra crescia nas mãos de Ganondorf. Link estava preparado com o Mirror Shield. Tinha esperança que este refletiria a magia. Ianiel, do outro lado da sala, apenas esperava a hora de atacar. No instante em que lançaria a enorme bola de energia negra sobre Link, Ganondorf se virou e a magia atingiu Ianiel. Ela tentou fazer como Link e rebater a magia, mas foi inútil. Essa era diferente da outra, era muito mais poderosa e nunca errava seu alvo.  
    O tempo parou quando Link viu Ianiel sendo envolvida pela escuridão e então cair, seu corpo estirado no chão e a espada Gerudo caída ao lado. Agora ele já não queria mais apenas vencer Ganondorf. Queria MATÁ-LO. ESTRAÇALHÁ-LO. Lenta e dolorosamente.   
    Sem deixar que a fúria o descontrolasse, ele mirou uma Flecha de Luz em Ganon, agora de costas para ele e gargalhando pelo que tinha feito. Reuniu toda a magia que pôde e lançou a flecha. Ganondorf urrou e caiu na plataforma central. Link saltou até lá e atacou-o. Mas não com a Master Sword e sim com a Biggoron's Sword, uma espada duas vezes mais poderosa. Repetiu esta operação até que o Rei das Gerudo não mais se levantasse. Para ter certeza que esse demônio não voltaria a causar problemas, Link lançou-lhe mais três Flechas de Luz.  
    Quando tudo pareceu ter terminado, Link correu até onde Ianiel estava caída.  
    - Ianiel! Ianiel, acorde! - Ele disse, enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado dela  
    Retirando-lhe as luvas, ele pressionou dois dedos sobre seu pulso. Podia sentir o batimento do coração dela. Muito fraco, mas estava lá. Ele soltou uma de suas fadas engarrafadas sobre ela. Nada aconteceu. A magia de Ganondorf era tão maligna que ofuscava a magia benigna das fadas, tanto que nem Navi, a fada guardiã de Link, pôde ajudar na batalha.   
    Link já não podia mais conter as lágrimas de desespero. Ele tentou de tudo para que Ianiel acordasse e nada funcionou. Tentou até o Nayru's Love, feitiço que não ajudaria em nada, pois servia apenas para proteger, e não curar.  
    - Ianiel - Sua voz já estava fraca - Por favor, Ianiel. Acorde! Não vá agora, não agora que estamos tão perto de completar nossa missão.  
    Ele segurava a mão direita dela, suas lágrimas caíam sobre o corpo no chão. Ele desejou, de todo o coração, que ela acordasse e sorrisse para ele dizendo que sabia que venceriam. "Por favor, Din, Nayru e Farore, não a abandonem! Ajudem-na a se recuperar!!" Ele pedia mentalmente às deusas que criaram Hyrule. Se tinham poder para criar um mundo, tinham poder para curar uma guerreira.  
    - Não vá, Ianiel. - Ele ainda segurava a mão dela - E-E-Eu.. eu amo você, Ianiel! Não me deixe agora!  
    Quando a história da guerreira do Segundo Mundo que derrotou Ganondorf for contada às próximas gerações, os contadores de histórias dirão que foi o amor de Link que a fez acordar. Ianiel lentamente abriu os olhos e se sentou no chão de pedra. Link a abraçou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
    - Link! - Ela disse, também sorrindo - O que aconteceu?  
    - Vencemos, Iani. Vencemos.  
    E disse isso encostando sua testa na testa dela, olhando bem dentro daqueles olhos profundos, ainda com os braços ao seu redor. Era tão bom poder sentir a vida fluindo dela novamente, a respiração e as batidas do coração num ritmo normal. O sorriso de Link se transformou num sorriso doce, o que envolveu Ianiel numa paz que ela nunca havia sentido antes.   
    Segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos, Link a beijou. E pelo modo como correspondia ao seu carinho, ele pôde sentir que ela desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele. Quando eles se separaram, depois de um curto período de tempo que nenhum dos dois queria que terminasse, olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro.  
    - Link, - Ianiel sussurrou ao seu ouvido - Eu te amo.  
    - Eu também te amo, Ianiel.  
  
SETE  
  
    - Zelda! Vencemos, Zelda! - Link gritava enquanto ele e Ianiel entravam na casa de Impa  
    - Sim, eu pude sentir o mal indo embora. - Disse Zelda, rindo  
    Link e Ianiel haviam refeito todo o caminho pelo qual passaram na subida ao topo da torre principal do Ganon's Castle. Passaram pelo que há sete anos fora o Market, um lugar alegre e sempre cheio de gente fazendo compras ou apenas passeando. Os re-deads, zumbis que o habitavam desde que Ganondorf tomara o poder, agora não estavam mais lá. Sobraram apenas as ruínas da pequena cidade que rodeava o Hyrule Castle. Ianiel e Link foram recebidos com festa pelo povo de Kakariko. A esta altura, toda Hyrule já estava sabendo da vitória sobre o Rei do Mal.  
    - E então, - disse Link - Já descobriu algo sobre o feitiço?  
    - Como eram sábios da Família Real que usavam esse feitiço, eu desconfio que ele esteja no túmulo da Família Real. - Respondeu Zelda  
    Link havia destruído a lápide que fechava o túmulo há sete anos, quando fora atrás da Sun's Song, que podia transformar dia em noite e noite em dia. Seria fácil encontrar o feitiço agora.  
    - Vamos até o cemitério, então! - Disse Ianiel  
    E foi o que fizeram. Ela e Link subiram as escadarias até chegar no Kakariko Graveyard, na parte Leste da vila. Dampé, o coveiro, não estava mais lá. Morrera alguns anos depois de Link tirar a Master Sword do pedestal. O túmulo da Família Real ficava bem no fundo do cemitério. Agora havia apenas um buraco onde antes estivera uma lápide. Ianiel e Link entraram pelo buraco no chão.  
    Aquele era o lugar mais nojento onde ela já havia estado. Ela lembrou de sua mãe e de toda aquela porcaria zen que ela gostava. A energia negativa aqui é muito forte!, ela dizia em sua mente. Ianiel riu. Link também não pôde evitar um sorriso. O riso de Ianiel o encantava mais que o som da harpa de Sheik. Que, na verdade, não passava de Zelda disfarçada de sheikah para ajuda-lo.  
    Link derrubou todos os keeze, pequenos morcegos que não paravam de voar em sua direção. Observou a "sala" minuciosamente à procura de algo que os levasse até o feitiço. Viu duas tochas apagadas sobre a elevação que levava até a próxima área, cheia de re-deads. Com duas Flechas de Fogo certeiras, acendeu as tochas, fazendo um pequeno baú aparecer no centro da área úmida em que estavam.  
    Ele se aproximou e abriu a tampa do baú. Dentro dele havia um livro muito antigo. Na capa, haviam os dizeres "SEGREDOS SOBRE O ELO COM O SEGUNDO MUNDO". Link teve de ler para Ianiel, este livro também era inteiro em escrita hylian.  
    - Eu acho que o feitiço deve estar em algum lugar nesse livro. - disse ela  
    Link folheava o livro, provavelmente escrito pelos sábios de que Zelda falara, quando encontrou um trecho que dizia: ..apenas um membro da Família Real pode abrir o portal para o Segundo Mundo. Este deve proceder da seguinte forma...  
    - Achei! - Ele disse, memorizando a página em que encontrara o trecho e fechando o livro. - Vamos mostrar à Zelda!  
    Ianiel assentiu. Os dois voltaram para a casa de Impa e Zelda leu as instruções para a realização do feitiço.  
    - É muito simples. Podemos fazer isso agora mesmo! Vamos logo até o Lake Hylia. - Ela disse, já se aprontando para sair  
    - Não! - gritou Link  
    - Pode me dizer porque não? - Zelda perguntou, virando as costas para a porta e encarando Link  
    - Nós todos estamos cansados agora, deixemos isso para amanhã! - ele disse  
    - Eu concordo. - disse Ianiel  
    Zelda já não agüentava mais esperar pela hora em que Ianiel fosse embora, mas teve de concordar com os dois. A maioria venceu.  
  
OITO  
  
    Naquela noite, foi Link quem não dormiu. Se revirava na "cama" improvisada no chão de sua cabana, mas o sono não vinha de jeito nenhum. Levantou-se e sentou na poltrona ao lado da pequena mesa. Ficou observando Ianiel dormir. A cama - que na verdade era de Link, mas ela estava usando - ficava logo abaixo da janela e o luar cobria todo o seu corpo. Uma das cenas mais lindas que Link já tinha presenciado em toda sua vida.  
    Ianiel acordou e viu Link sentado na poltrona, ainda em sua túnica de dormir. Seus olhos se encontraram. Ele carregava algo no olhar, algo que Ianiel não conseguia saber ao certo o que era. Parecia uma mistura de dor com amor e saudade. Ela tinha o dom de enxergar sempre o lado mais bonito de qualquer coisa. Ou, pelo menos, o dom de enxergar apenas o que ela queria ver. Seja qual fosse a razão, ela conseguiu enxergar a beleza naqueles olhos.  
    - Também não consegue dormir? - ela perguntou  
    Link balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
    - Eu não quero que você vá. - disse ele, após alguns segundos de silêncio  
    - Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, mas eu pertenço àquele mundo, Link! Não posso simplesmente resolver não voltar mais. E como ficam meus amigos? Minha família?  
    Ele assentiu. Parecia poder sentir a dor que Ianiel sentia. Não queria fazê-la sofrer ainda mais com o dilema entre ficar em Hyrule por ele ou voltar pra casa por todas as outras pessoas que amava. Ele a viu se levantar, saindo do luar e sendo envolvida pela penumbra do quarto. Ela acariciou-lhe os desgrenhados cabelos loiros, agora não cobertos pelo gorro verde. Link a puxou pela cintura para seu colo, abraçando-a e beijando-lhe a têmpora.  
    - Você não imagina o quanto eu amo você. - disse olhando nos olhos dela, que brilhavam na escuridão  
    Ela apenas sorriu. Link viu em seus olhos que talvez ela o amasse ainda mais que ele. Isso o fez sorrir também. E a beijou. E a beijou mais e mais. Ah, como ele iria sentir falta de Ianiel! Segurava-a nos braços como se não tivesse a intenção de deixá-la ir a nenhum lugar que não fosse perto dele.  
    Ianiel recostou sua cabeça no ombro de Link, as mãos em seu peito.  
    - Vou sentir muito a sua falta. - ela disse. E, depois de uma pausa, continuou - Meu amor.  
    Ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios pela última vez naquela noite. O sono, que custava a chegar, agora veio fácil. Ianiel e Link adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Tudo parecia mais certo assim.  
  
NOVE  
  
    O dia chegara. Ianiel finalmente voltaria pra casa. Ela e Link estavam de mãos dadas, a alguma distância da margem do Lake Hylia, onde Zelda se preparava para abrir o portal até o Segundo Mundo. Por alguma razão, sua estadia em Hyrule lembrava muito a canção Back in Time, de sua banda favorita, EIffel 65. A letra sobre viagens no tempo era muito parecida com sua viagem entre dimensões.  
    Zelda ergueu os braços ao céu e proferiu o feitiço. Uma luz muito intensa pareceu sair de dentro do buraco, mas logo desapareceu.  
    - Rápido, Ianiel! - gritou Zelda, ainda com os braços erguidos - Não posso segurar o portal aberto por muito tempo!  
    Sem dizer uma palavra, ela deu alguns passos à frente, esperando que Link largasse sua mão. Mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, segurou ainda mais forte. Ela se virou para vê-lo pela última vez. Seu coração se despedaçou ao ver que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. O que ocorreu naquela manhã voltou à sua mente.  
    Ela acordara com um beijo de Link. Ele já estava acordado há muito tempo, mas não se mexeu para não acordá-la. "Hoje é o dia", ele lhe dissera, "Tem mesmo certeza de que quer ir?". Ela havia ficado calada por um tempo. Não sabia mais o que responder. Queria ir, queria rever seu mundo. Mas estava completamente apaixonada por Link, queria ficar com ele. Mas ele também não podia ir para o Segundo Mundo com ela. "Tenho. Não cheguei até aqui para desistir." ela respondera.  
    - Adeus. - ela disse  
    E sem mais demora, se virou e correu até a margem do lago. Entrou na água e se preparou para mergulhar. Já não estava mais vestida como gerudo. Naquela manhã, um lençol que dividia a cabana de Link em duas fora estendido para que ela pudesse se trocar com privacidade. Mas sua silhueta cheia de curvas enlouquecia Link. Acostumada com a vestimenta das gerudo, ela estranhou suas roupas habituais.   
    Com um aceno a Link e outro à Zelda, ela mergulhou e atravessou a abertura na água. Estava em casa, afinal.  
  
DEZ  
  
    Link acordou com os gritos de Navi, sua fada guardiã.   
    - Link, Link! Olhe!  
    Ele se sentou e olhou para a água. Estava cochilando às margens do Lake Hylia, como fez muitas vezes depois que Ianiel foi embora. "Aliás", pensou ele, "já fazem cinco anos."  
    Muitas bolhas se formaram na superfície da água e então algo - ou alguém - emergiu das profundezas do lago. Link reconheceu imediatamente quem era e pulou na água, nadando até ela. O lago ainda lhe dava pé quando a alcançou.  
    - Ianiel! - disse enquanto a abraçava  
    Ianiel apenas o abraçou o mais forte que pôde. Não disse nada, não conseguia dizer nada. Ainda estava agradecendo a Deus, a seus pulmões, a quem quer que fosse por ter conseguido atravessar o portal pela terceira vez sem que lhe faltasse ar e pelo portal ter se aberto na hora exata em que havia planejado. Ainda estava se perguntando se tomara a decisão certa, abandonando sua família, amigos, o mundo injusto em que vivia, abandonando tudo isso por um amor, um rapaz que talvez nem a amasse mais depois dos cinco longos anos que passaram separados.  
    - Iani! Você voltou! Desejei tanto que voltasse e agora estás aqui comigo novamente! - disse Link, olhando nos olhos dela, e ela nos dele. Ela percebeu que, mesmo se não voltasse, nunca poderia esquecer os olhos de Link, tão azuis e tão profundos como o próprio céu.  
    - Sim, Link, estou aqui - disse ela, sorrindo - E dessa vez não te deixarei. Nunca mais.  
    Beijaram-se. Link a abraçava com força, seus lábios beijando os dela com o carinho indescritível que só poderia existir entre eles, e do qual ambos sentiram falta. Ianiel imaginava se ele havia beijado outras garotas, se havia beijado Zelda, enquanto estava fora.  
    Ela sentia que ele havia amadurecido. O adolescente que conhecera cinco anos atrás agora era um homem. Estava mais alto, mais forte, seu olhar havia se tornado mais duro, perdido a inocência de antes. Mas a intensidade e a doçura ainda estavam lá quando esse olhar encontrava Ianiel.  
    Sentaram-se na margem e ficaram lá, conversando, nos braços um do outro. Ah, como Ianiel gostava da sensação de poder sentir Link respirar, de sentir o coração dele batendo no mesmo ritmo do seu, de sentir o corpo dele - agora molhado pela água do lago - contra o seu.  
    E então ela soube: havia feito a escolha certa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Gostaram do fanfic? Não gostaram? Não importa, mandem reviews! É só clicar no botão ali em baixo.  
Eu resolvi não publicar esse fanfic em capítulos separados pois os capítulos são muito curtos, não vale a pena publicar um por um.  
Quer saber como a história continua? Aguarde! Estou trabalhando em uma sequência! 


End file.
